Shichibukai Rivalry
by jmHIBARIzero
Summary: Law met a mysterious girl at Dressrosa which is was the love interest of Mihawk and so on as him. Luffy recruited her and want her to join the crew which is the girl was please. Which is Law and Mihawk have to fight over her to win her love. Law and Mihawk x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

**The Girl that we met**

In the sea of the New World Luffy, the crew and Law stock themselves at Dressrosa without any thoughts what will happen to them. Law, Ussop, Robin and Ceasar was on their way to Green Bit when they were ahead to the bridge, they met a girl more beautiful as the radiant of the sun. She have peel as whit as snow, dark hair as the darkest night and eyes sparkled as the stars at knight. Ussop and Ceasar saw the girl couldn't stop dropping their jaws down when they saw her. Her white dress with truffles around the bottom the dress makes her adorable and attracted to every man around her.

Law stated that they have to go because time is run out but the two couldn't hear what he said.

"I said, let's go!" he yelled at them. "Come on, we just have to stare just a little bit." The long nose said. "Yeah, she's like an angel." The other one said, "I never thought you said that besides you are just another evil you know." The woman with glass said. "Hey! That's so offensive of you to say that!" Ceasar said in rage. "Like she said you're mad scientist who saying things like that." He said. "Law what the hell?!" Ceasar was down on depressing for what Law said. As they continue to bridge the woman with a beautiful stare at them and approach them when they are on the front of the bridge entrance.

"You are not allowed here." Law turn his head to the girl while Ceasar and Ussop just faint when they saw her. "We're just some bunch of researcher." He respond, "You need help, I can call for someone." Law just stare at her told her, "There's no need." The group headed to the bridge and deliver Ceasar to Doflamingo. Law turn his head to the girl again and she left the spot where she standing and headed to her way. As the other Straw Hat crew have another trouble, Luffy don't know where the fight will be headed before the Donquioxiute famiy will about his appearance. CP0 was in the outside of the arena when they followed the fair lady at the Coliseum. The girl that Law and the others met before was a different type person and the only will know that she is an infamous person.

Law ant the others headed to Green bit without knowing what happen the others including Kinemon, the girl that law and the others met was already know that Dressrosa will be perished in any minute and she will move fast as she could before the navy and the CP0 will know that she was in that country and have to move while it's still early. CP0 try to track her down and when they find out she was just banished just like that. The CP0 lost track on her without any idea wher she was and kind of ability she use to banish easily from them.

Law and the Straw Hats have to finish their business in DressRosa to accomplish their mission and proceed to Zou quickly as an escaping point from the enemy. But they didn't know a war will start any moment in Dressrosa and no one knows what will happen after this will began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

**The New Crew Member**

When war start and over, Luffy saw the fair lady who was just finish the CP0 and clear the path for them. Luffy then shouted at her and he say something, "Hey!" The girl look forward at Luffy, "Join my crew." The others were surprise and Sanji was pleased to have her on the Straw Hats, the others just have jaw dropping in their face. The girl then replied Luffy, "Where is your ship?!" Luffy then wonder "Why?" The girl response, "You know, why?" Luffy make a wide smile and wave at her when they take a run, "Meet you at the ship!" Meanwhile the others are waiting to Luffy and the others to get on board while they have to defend Sunny at all cost. LUffy and the others arrive after a successful mission at Dressrosa. "We have to set sail!" the orange hair said, "Wiat!" Luffy halt to set sail. "Luffy! What the hell are you saying?!" Luffy just stare at the distance while are arguing, "Hey! Straw Hat – ya, what the hell? Are you waiting for?" Law argued to Luffy. "Luffy just recruited another member to our crew." The one eyed swordman said. "What? We have another crew member." The oranger girl said.

Luffy sat down and saw the enemy approaching when Luffy is preparing to clear them out but it was an instant attack. They all knock down and the waited new crew member was arrived. Luffy was happy to see her and decided to join the crew as a response to be on board on the ship. "Alright, set sail!" The others were surprise and including the three who already met her. "She's that girl before." Ussop faint when he saw the lovely lady they met before on board on their ship. Law and Robin where surprise also, "Hey guys, this is Ailly." Luffy introduce her to the crew and his fellow captain. When all of them are unaware of it, Nami was glad that they have another female member in the crew and so on to Robin never thought they have another crew member. Nami dragged Ailly to their room and show them the ship. Law stare at her from distant, "Let's have a party for our new crew member!" Luffy shouted merrier for their new member of the Straw Hats. While escaping from the enemy, they have to wait until it is safe.

When they out of Dressrosa, they plan the party will be at night. Luffy was excited and they been sang Binki Sake together with Brook, Ussop, Chopper and Franky. Ailly just smile at the corner while enjoying her sake with Zoro, Law and Kinemon as a fellow sword practitioner. "So, you're an Assassin from the world known Assassin that hunting by the world government." Zoro said to her while drinking his sake, "Yes, but I didn't thought that the captain of this ship was crazy enough to challenge the world." She chuckled while enjoying her drink, "Yeah. You're right." Zoro smirked at her when Sanji approached, "Hey! Moose head don't think that I will let you be the one to be with her at this night." Sanji in rage, "I thought you have a girlfriend Sanji – san back at Dressrosa." The samurai said and Sanji got depress, "Oh, Violet."

"This is for our new member, Ailly!" Luffy was happy and announce for a toase. "Cheers!"

After the party everyone was very exhausted except to Ailly who have just have a light sleep watch over the ship. Law awoke and saw the girl was awake and Ailly notice Law was wake, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I-", she was interrupt by Law. "No, I was wondering that you're up." Ailly answered Law that Moment, "I'm a light sleeper." Law look at her, when the wind sway her hair gently and she's still beautiful even a little light from the moon, Law look back and told her, "I'm going back to sleep." Ailly wondered about a sudden reaction from Law. After the party Straw Hats and Law arrive at Zuo, Kinemon and his companion from Wano arrive at last from the soul travel.

Law saw his comrade running on to him and happy to see him safe and sound. The Hearts Pirate members saw Luffy sitting on the Suuny, "Hey,Straw Hat!" Luffy turn his head and saw the Heart Pirate member, "Hey, you guys," Luffy jump off and greeted them, "Yo, it's been awhile!" Showing his easy going smile to the Heart Pirate, Nami and Robin invited Ailly to go for shopping and Nami was confident to have a strong companion which is also a girl just like her. She wave to Luffy for a permission to go on town. The others want to go to the town but someone has to stay on Sunny. Luffy invited Brook and Chopper with him. "Hey! Traffy, how about you?" Luffy ask Law if he's have plan to go on town, "I have to rest it's a quite journey." Law headed on his ship to take a rest while the Straw Hat crew have to enjoy the day on the Island.

Law look back at the Straw Hat girls heading to the town and only he want to see is Ailly. Ailly turn her face back to the port and Law just look back and headed straight to his ship. When Law finally have a peace and quiet to rest he was thinking about Ailly suddenly and he never think that quite much to other persons. He only remembers the night when he looks at her when the wind sways her hair gently and revealed her unspeakable beauty. More beautiful than the beautiful night sky, he then covers his eyes for confusion and he didn't know it will happen to him, "What am I thinking?" Law unexplained feelings to Ailly was been hard to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Wondered**

A day after docking in the island, Law saw Ailly in the upper deck of the sunny and heard Luffy annoyance, "Sanji, what's for breakfast!" Ailly smiled at her captain and their cook. Sanji saw Ailly at the upper deck was happy and wavy, "Ah! Ailly – kun. Don't worry I don't make you hungry." Sanji ran off, "Hey! What about me?" Luffy make an unhelpful expression to Sanji, "Shitty captain."

Ailly look at the deck of the Hearts Pirate and greeted Law when he's about to take a walk, "Good Morning." Law stop by and stare at her. He didn't say a word and just wave. "He's really unfriendly." Robin spoke on her, "I think he didn't use to it."

Law wondered around in the cost of Zuo and always remember Ailly beautiful face and he can't stop thinking. Even though he never been crazy to the pirate empress but for Ailly is quietly different. Luffy approached Law, "Hey! Traffy!" Law suddenly saw Luffy with him is Ailly, "Hey, Traffy are you going for a walk." Law was annoyed to Luffy presence and not only that he want to avoid contact to Ailly, "Yeah".

Law rose ahead while Luffy was following and sing some stupid song that he made up and end up to be annoyed in the whole morning but not he was looking to Ailly smiling at luffy and then to him. Law shove his eyes away to Ailly and she wondered why Law was being avoided to her. Luffy was then bored that then, "Hey, guys let's play tag." Law was more annoyed to Luffy childish, "Do you think? How old are right now?" Luffy then answer Law, "Actually it was boring." Law narrowed his eyes and decided to back to his ship, "Hey, Traffy where are you going?" Luffy ask Law while walking back at them, "Going back!" Luffy just look at Law and express like there's nothing happen.

Luffy and Ailly decided to head back to the ship when they approach at the dock; they saw Sanji preparing for a feast together with the Heart Pirate. Ailly then saw Law separated in his crew and decided to approach him, "Law – kun." She address Law formally, "Ailly, it's you." Ailly settled in front of him, "Why are you avoiding me?" Law catch his attention to Ailly question, "What are you saying?" Ailly still wondered and waited to law answer. Law just avoided his eyes to Ailly, "See, you're avoiding." Law don't want this to be more complicated, "look. I just have a hard time that's all." Law then hide his eyes on his hat while Ailly headed to the feast. Law just look at her when she make her way to the feast, suddenly Luffy call out to him, "Hey, Traffy!"

Law look at Luffy but he only sited is Ailly and didn't answer any call from then. "Hey, what wrong? He's not that." Luffy murmured, "When Ailly was part of the crew he seem so avoiding." Robin was starting teasing the man, "Hah, what Ailly did." Nami give a long sigh to him, "It's seem he had a crush on her." Luffy swallowed the food he eaten, "Really." Both crews are just annoyed. "Never thought captain got himself like this." Sachi said, "Hah, what do you mean?" The skeleton musician asks, "Actually, many girls have a crush on him but this one far more different. It's kind of unlikely." Everyone wondered around if Law was having a crush on her but it's really hard to think, "Hey! Traffy, do you have a crush on Ailly?" Luffy ask him without hesitation, "What the hell? Are you doing?!" Everyone wants to kill for that. Law was in shocked what Luffy said.

Law stood up and leave the feast and he notice Ailly was not around. Ailly going a little walk just to stretching her legs and came back without any idea what's happened, "Hey, where's law?" Ailly wondered where he is, "Actually, he had a – "Nami and Ussop interrupt Luffy by hitting his head, "Actually, he was tired and back to his ship."

Law was on his quarters and maybe he really has a crush on her but it's hard to believe it. Why? Its turn out like this, for him it's awkward but seeing her around it's more like she was always there for him. Law was confused for what he felt to Ailly maybe what they said is true that he have a crush on her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Uncontrolled **

The two crews decided to leave the island in few days after the preparation for their leave. Law still on his quarters even his crew calling him for maintenance check. The Hearts Pirate crew member still remember about the other night when Luffy ask him if he had a crush on Ailly and they have an idea that he's piss off. Ailly was helping in the preparation for the Sunny to resupply what they needed on their journey. Luffy still hanging aroung and not helping even Nami was piss, "Luffy! Help everyone." She hit Luffy on his head and go on to the others.

Law finally leave his room and go on to the maintenance, he heard his comrade saying that they have to check everything before they left. "Ah, Captain." A white polar bear notice him in the control room, "Captain, you're here." Penguin was surprise seeing his Captain in their preparation for leaving the island, "How are things going?" Law give a glare to his subordinate, "Everything is settled but we need to resupply. The Straw Hats makes the same thing." Law was then nodded his head and said, "I see." He then left the room and headed to the deck of the ship which the first person he saw was Ailly.

Again, He avoids her because of his unspeakable feelings. He then decided to take a walk but without noticing Ailly was following him and je just realize when Ailly called him, "Law – kun!" Law turn his head and see Ailly. Law rose and didn't say a word to Ailly, "Law – kun, you're being avoided again." Law turn his head again and this time he chooses his word carefully, "I need to clear my mind that's all, I'm not avoiding to you as well." Law leave Ailly behind and she decided to return to the ship to help the others for the preparation.

Two days pass….

The crew make an adjustment and planning to have a meeting for them and concerning of their alliance. Law bring his four trusted men with him including Bepo, Penguin, Sachi and Jean Bart, the Straw Hat crew are all there.

They have a concern about taking down a Yunko in the right time. Law stare at Aillly for a second and return to their conversation. Even how many times he avoids her, he still uncontrolled of his emotion and feelings for her.

After the meeting, Law and his crew headed back to their ship. When Law was back to his quarter still not forgetting Ailly again, if Luffy didn't say anything he couldn't stay like that forever. Law decided to catch some fresh air outside the ship and wonder around the cost of Zuo, he see a spot where he can comfortably to set and surprisingly Ailly was their too. Law was frozen on the ground where he standing didn't move a muscle, "Law – kun." Ailly called to Law softly, Law snap out and rose where Ailly seated. "You're here." Law didn't look Ailly eye to eye, "Law – kun, it seem you have a problem. Is this all about the meeting?" Law take a glance on her, "No." Ailly started to wonder again to Law, "Law – kun, Luffy told me that…." Law was on shock hearing Ailly words about what Luffy said to her but he doesn't know what to do. "Luffy – san, told me that you can't talk to me that much and he said because he ask you something?" Surprises it turn out that question of Luffy ask him, "It was nothing."

Ailly think its look like impotant so she didn't ask him again. Law watching her in the silent night which makes himself uncontrolled on her, he touch Ailly cheek and slowly she turn her head to him where Law brush her hair away from her face so he can see her face clearly. Ailly was taking a glance on Law and without any idea what will happen. Law is getting closer to her and put his forehead on her but Ailly was pushing away on him that she was already knows what will happen. But Law was still wanting her and end up with a kiss which is been aggressive to their lips but Ailly want him to back off but Law wants more until he touches Ailly and make her cry in fear. Law snap out from Ailly and look at her and saw a frighten Ailly. Law push himself to Ailly and stood up, "I'm sorry." Law turn himself and leave while Ailly chilled for what happen that shouldn't be happened to them.

Law return his ship and doubted he was uncontrolled his emotion and cause Ailly in fear. But Law still feel her lips on his but this is not the time to think about it. He doesn't know how to talk to her again because of what happen. And he doesn't know if she will ever talk to him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Just Ask**

After what happen last night, right now, Law is not the only who been avoiding right now it's Ailly. Seems the two have a hard time. Both crews were wonder for what happen between the two of them. Ailly staring back at Law when everything is almost done preparing and by tomorrow they have to set sail. Law want to explain for what happen last night.

Law what to talk to her as soon as possible but he think this is not the right time to deal with it. They have to finish everything before they left the island for tomorrow. Ailly was out of his mind and she was absence all the time when Nami called and take a snap when she called, "Ailly." Ailly was on a wakeup call and his mind was back, "Nami – chan."Nami take a look to Ailly, "Seems, you're feeling not fine." Ailly turn her head and smiled, "I'm fine." Ailly walks ahead and saw Law staring at her and just pass by his look.

When everything is ready Law and Luffy take a talk about their alliance and make some few more preparation and conversation to the Straw Hat Pirates. After the conversation, Law saw Ailly headed to the town together with Chopper, Robin and Sanji when they take a final shop for the day. Law was thinking what to say to Ailly especially what he done to her. Law let the day pass until he make a move and talk to Ailly.

The Straw Hats make a short feast and he waited when they are done. When the Straw Hat go for asleep, Law then saw Ailly and want to approach her but suddenly Ailly was the one who invited him first, "Come with me." Law was surprise and he didn't speak a word and just followed her. Law and Ailly stop on a place where no one will disturb them and they are alone. Law speak to her and want to explain everything, "Ailly about last night." Ailly turn her head on him, "Why did you-"Ailly had been interrupted by Law when he holds her, "Listen, I…. I was out of my control. I'm sorry." Ailly kiss him and pay the favour back from before, "Why you didn't ask?"

Uncontrolled by their feelings it's turn out they have the same common thought but the only thing that Law wondered why she let herself give in just like that. Law kiss her passionately and then run unto her neck and Ailly was panting when he reaches her neck. From the excitement happen, Law move his finger around Ailly's body. And he opened her coat zipper down and taking it off for her. Ailly just take the pleasure while Law showing his upper body was naked and take off his shirt. She clang on Law while he was kissing her until it was more dramatic and Ailly take off everything showing her whole body naked to the man that make her feared a lot before but now the fear she felt was gone.

They spend the whole night with pleasure and don't want to let go for what they felt. "You easily give in, Ailly – ya." Law smirked at her when he continued what his doing. "This is what you want." Ailly whispered on his ear. When the two continued what they're doing until the two of them got exhausted. The dark doctor collapsed in the upper body of Ailly, he smirked at Ailly and he was came up of her of what she really was, "I think you're a whore." Ailly look at Law didn't want to disappoint the doctor and just kiss him, "Do you think I'm that kind of person." Law chuckle when he runs his lip on her neck until he reaches her ear, "What do you think? Maybe you want this from the very beginning." Law whispered on her. Ailly don't want to take it seriously and take a taste one last time on his lips.

Ailly put her clothes on but she feel exhausted for what happened and she turn her head to him and say, "I have to go back." Law fixed himself and just followed Ailly from behind and catch up with her before they have to go on their ship, "It's was fun, Ailly. Good night 'cause tomorrow, we have to forget everything." Law then go ahead before Ailly and like her, he feel tired of everything that they do all night. Ailly and Law have to go to sleep because of their big day for tomorrow.

When the morning comes the two Pirate crews say their farewell to each other. Luffy waving to them in an easy going way, Law notice Ailly just smiling and waving when Ailly saw Law, she smiled at him and Law hide his eyes from his hat and grinned. The two Pirates set sail and get out from the island before the Straw Hat was out of the site he only remember Ailly if she will be alright. But that night will be forgotten but how he could forget everything when the pleasure they felt each other was daring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Unexpected Meeting**

When they got left at Zuo, the Straw Hats have to continue their journey in the New World. "Oh, we have three beautiful ladies, Nami – chwan, Robin – swan, Ailly – kwun." Sanji was wiggling when he saw three ladies at the deck. While Luffy and the others have their own good time while having fun with Franky, "This is SUUUUUper fantastic." Franky make his hair different while pressing his nose for five seconds. "Hey! Hey! Hey, do it some style this time." A guy with a long said, "This is quite a nice time, hah, Ailly." Zoro enjoying sharing his sake to Ailly,"Yeah, it is." Sanji saw Zoro miggle with Ailly and he then approach the swordsman, "Hey! Moose head." Zoro take a peak from Sanji, "Get the hell away from her!" Zoro was annoyed to Sanji while enjoying sharing his drink to Ailly. Zoro and Sanji start to fight and Aily trying to stop the both of them.

When the Straw Hats have some fun, they spotted an island ahead of them, "Hey, there's an island up ahead." When they heard from the long nose Zoro and Sanji just stop fighting and the others was also notice the island ahead of them. When they got there, they notice the weather is hot and it seems it was a summer island. Luffy and Chopper couldn't handle the heat and most of the Straw Hats decided to wear some summer clothing. Sanji was wiggled again when he saw Nami wearing a top bikini and shorts, Robin wearing a summer dress which above knee level and showing her clevage, Ailly didn't wear her black coat and only breast tube and shorts. Sanji is turning to stone when he sees the three wearing sexy clothes. The others thought he's going have a nose bleeding again.

"Stupid cook." Sanji look at Zoro in raged, "Hey, moose head! Shut the hell off." The two have another duel again. Luffy wearing his red slaveless shirt similar to his first clothing and shorts, while Zoro and Sanji wearing shorts and polo (_you know already Zoro open buttons his shirt showing his abs while Sanji close buttons only._), Chopper wearing a slaveless jacket, Ussop stick to his jumper style but different style and color, Brook wearing a close button blue Hawaiian shirt and short and Franky wearing red open buttons red Hawaiian shirt and with his speedo.

"Let's go!" Luffy jump off the ship and start to have an adventure in the island, "Hey, Luffy wait up!" the long nose call on him, "Hurry, up Ussop!" two members of Straw Hats with Luffy and that's Nami and Ussop. Chopper and Robin were planning to go to the bookstore and Sanji was wiggling to come with Robin. Zoro and Franky will stay at the Sunny while Ailly is planning to fix here weapons to a local blacksmith and left the ship. When everyone is out, Zoro feel a familiar presence in the island which he already knew before. Zoro was wondered if this man is the one he seeks and trained him but his quite sure it's him. He don't want to be more risky, there's still time to fight on him perhaps he don't want to have a commotion since the crew have their fun time and he don't want to destruct it.

Ailly was lost and don't know where is the blacksmith shop. She then found herself at the back of the city shortcuts, "I should read the map next time, damn." Ailly wondering around until someone call her, "It's been awhile Ailly, you're beautiful still as well as before." Ailly turn her head a familiar voice that have called her and surprise who it is. The greatest swordsman of the world was there in front of her. "Mihawk" Ailly was blush to see him and he still hot for how many years has pass. Ailly was back off when Hawk Eyes was there in front of her and she doesn't know what she's going to do when Ailly decided to left him alone. But Hawk Eyes just push her back and pinned her body in the wall which split her legs and his leg was in the middle of hers. Ailly couldn't get out from his grasp and she only feels his breath, "Mihawk, you have too –"Ailly was interrupted by him and continued what she didn't say, "Ask." Ailly was stop in shock and look at him. Mihawk push his forehead to Ailly but she avoided his gaze and he brought her face back to him. He then kiss her and Ailly was feel weak when he kiss her and couldn't get out on his arm even she try to push back.

Ailly and Mihawk just stop and she were panting after the kiss is like she just out of breath. Ailly was then on his embrace, "It's so embarrass if you do such things in this place." Ailly was out her controlled and that moment, "That's why? I have to avoided, damn it. I can't resist on you," Mihawk whisper to Ailly hears, "That's why, let's get out of here in a place where we can be alone." Ailly feel weak again when she heard Mihawk voice.

They were in the place where they are alone, Ailly can't stop herself compared when she have sex with Law (_Oh, shit! I say the word.)_ . She didn't have that kind of excitement from him it's more like comforting. But she feels more seductive when she was with Mihawk. Ailly couldn't resist the pleasure she felt with him. The two can't stand to each other and they began grasping to each other when Ailly taking off Mihawk jacket for him. He then touches her every curve until taking off Ailly breast tube and touches her breast. He run unto her neck and she cried and panting. He carries her and end up in the bed where they spent the rest of their time together.

Meanwhile in the dock, Luffy and the others got back and wondered where Ailly is. And then Zoro saw someone so familiar and then he recognizes it. It's Perona and he was shock to see her when Perona was wondered around he then saw Zoro, "Hey! It's you, yes, it's you." Zoro got annoyed and glad to see her fine back then at Sabaody. "What the hell are you doing here?" Zoro ask her, "I'm supposedly then one who will ask you." Perona scolded Zoro again. Zoro wondered why Perona was here in this island and only one thing he thinks that man was here along with her since her captain was dead and she was staying at his place.

Back to Ailly and Mihawk, they were both done they're making love scenario and they fix themselves. Of course they have to because they have both got themselves uncontrolled. Ailly look at him and she still realize, he didn't change a bit still the man he been through. Ailly then walk to the door and then she turns her head, "I have to go." She shut the door and goes back to the dock. Where she sees a mysterious girl on board the ship scolded Zoro. Sanji then saw Ailly, "Ailly – kwun." He was happy and wiggled himself. "Where you've been?" Luffy ask her, "I got lost, I forgot to read the city map." Ailly answer and smiled at Luffy. Luffy bend his head, "It's that so. Nah, who cares? Sanji, meat!" Luffy is running around in the ship. Perona then left the Straw Hats crew, "I'm leaving. I have to find that man." She flew off and Ussop remember what she did to him back at Thriller Bark.

Mihawk still stayed at the hotel where he and she have been doing this for the third time. He didn't see her for a long time so it's better off to take opportunity. And don't know when could they see each other again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Nostalgic**

After meeting Mihawk, Ailly don't know what to do after that day even though she still feel his presence in the island because of his accurate Observation Haki which on the highest level. Ailly can't control herself and not feeling well when he was around. She can't sleep at night that then when everything on her mind is him and Ailly don't want to mention Law to him because they have both have sex to each other. She don't want it will end up to be a fight between them, she knows Mihawk was have interest with her and she can't to have any connection just like that because of his position as Shichibukai.

In the next morning, she still feels him and she's going to be crazy when he was still around the island. Ailly take a long sigh, "I hope it will end soon, damn it." She mumble to herself and don't to want mingle for a while. Zoro then approach Ailly, "Hey. Ailly don't you mind to have a drink?" Ailly understand Zoro of way of thinking and he's only interest is to be the world greatest swordsman. Ailly turn and replied to Zoro, "I think I need a shot." Ailly smirk and Zoro find a spot where they can share a drink. "Ah, this is the life." Zoro was happy with his drink, "So, Ailly. What's going on?" Ailly was pause to her drink, "Hah, what do you mean?" Ailly wondered to Zoro, "You have deep thoughts, right now. Is this about that Trafalgar guy?" Ailly was in shock when Zoro ask him. "What are you talking about? Zoro." He narrowed his eye on her. "Hey, I think there really happen to you and that guy." Ailly then interrupt Zoro drinking. "What about you and that ghost girl?" He then flip out, "Hey, Hey!" Zoro was on blush for what she asks. "I'm the one who ask here not you." Zoro couldn't believe what she was talking about; it's supposedly to be that everything he wandered about her deep thoughts.

"Hey, I'm telling this, okay." Zoro take a sigh. "What's going on with you and Trafalgar?"

"You first." Ailly make a curious face. Zoro couldn't deny Ailly request, "Okay, we got ourselves hook up." Ailly then stare at him and said, "So, what I felt and heard by my haki was the two of you."

Zoro was speechless, "Hey, I know your haki was far more from our level." Zoro was then panicking, "it's just… you know a friendly thing, okay." He then breathes out. "It's your turn." Ailly then nodded, "I have a confession to be made and can we talk this without anyone can disturb us." Zoro then think about his workout room, "In my training room we can talk there privately." The two decided to go in the training room. "So what will you confess?" Ailly bite her lips first and then face Zoro, "I…." He was thrilled what she will say, "I'm been… sleeping many men before." Zoro drop his jaws, "It's not like I'm a whore." Ailly was in panic, "I did that because… it's depends who will be my target." Zoro take a short sigh, "So, you mean, you've been sleeping with many guys and after that you kill them. Actually it's a touchdown." Ailly was blushing in humiliation. "Hey, even back then you and Trafalgar really did something like that back then at Zuo." Ailly then replied, "Yeah….. But few years ago I meet the guy you want to defeat with it." Zoro had a jaw drop again.

"You mean you slept with him too!" Zoro was shouting at Ailly.

"Yeah, but…" Ailly was in blush on humiliation.

"But what?!" Zoro typically out of control, "It turns out…. That he got interest on me." He got another jaw dropping when he heard that from her.

"Okay, let's calm ourselves down." Zoro take another sigh, "You and Hawk Eyes got yourselves in bed and then you and Trafalgar you got yourselves also the same way you did from any other men." Ailly nodded at him. "Jeez, I'll tell you are really a whore. What's with you?" Zoro scolded her because of her confession. "I only did that Law- kun if the guy asks it." Another jaw drop from Zoro, "You know, I will ask something." Ailly look up to Zoro, "What do you think the two of them when you got slept with them?" Ailly take a deep sigh, "Truth is….. When I'm with Mihawk I'm out my control it's like I want him more compare to Law – kun he was just give me a cold glare but he make comforted and it was enough for me." Zoro then get closer to Ailly, "What are you doing?" Ailly then was on struggling. "You said if a guy ask you to touch you it's alright to you." Zoro take a gulp first, "May I?" Ailly have no choices but to agree. "Please, be gentle but what about –"Zoro interrupt her, "She will not know, these will just a friendly stuff, okay." Zoro then kiss Ailly. He carries her to his lap and shows his upper naked body. Ailly touches his upper body while Zoro making his way to Ailly shorts, "We're lucky they are out of town." They both panting from their kiss, he then started take Ailly upper bikini showing also her upper naked, "Zoro…." The two was in a hurry and to make it more pleasurable before the others get back when the two got both tired.

Zoro collapse at Ailly front body while Ailly was trying to breathe, "So, what are you going to do?" Zoro ask when he get up, "What…. What do you….mean?" Ailly still taking her breath because of happen. "He's still here right." Ailly then get up and thinking about what she's going to do, "I think….. I have to see him." Zoro then wondered, "The truth is I can't have a peace of mind if I can't see him this time." Zoro take a breath, "You have to rest first before you go."

Ailly went to the bathroom and take a hot bath when her whole hair was tied up. She then thinking what Zoro and Law said to her is right, she's really a whore. But what happens between her and Zoro was just a friendly sex. She then go to the women's room and take a rest when the sun is down Ailly then wake up saw the whole crew enjoying their food. She takes a sit and asks Zoro if he could pass the drink to her. Zoro then pass her and she takes a sip. Zoro was smiling at her when everybody was on their sleep Ailly take the chance to go to Mihawk to make things settle. And suddenly Zoro was there, "Zoro?" Zoro smiled at her, "Go, I'll make sure that stupid cook will never interrupt you." Ailly was glad that he understand, "Thank you." She then flew and he stayed in the ship to make sure she can come back securely.

Ailly then go where she and Mihawk stay in but the man she wants to settle with was not back yet. Ailly then decided to wait at the hotel suddenly she heard a girl who was shouting, she then saw him, "Ailly – chan." Perona was wondered why he knows this girl? "I need to talk to you." Mihawk then ordered Perona, "Go back to your room." Perona was then piss off, "What the hell? How many times I have to tell you? Don't order me around." Mihawk just take a glare on her and Perona have no choice but to follow from his cold hearted glare. Mihawk invited Ailly to his room, "What do y –"he was been interrupted with a kiss from Ailly. "Ailly, what are you doing?" Ailly look at him, "I….. I can't stand myself."Ailly then look away from Mihawk when she's going to release her hand on his face. But he take it back and kiss her again, Ailly can't stand it. It's the first time she have sex without asking permission but she was the one who invited him to make a move. Ailly want to make it quick because she want to get back from the ship where Zoro was still waiting to her return and guarding the crew.

Ailly and Mihawk make their night more pleasurable and excitement. They couldn't let go form their grasp from their naked body. For them the night was long and they don't want to waste their time. And everything turns to be sweeter and passionate. It's different from the previous sex they have. Mihawk and Ailly got exhausted and end up looking each other. "You can't really stand me, do you?" Mihawk grinned while touching Ailly's face. "I think I can't avoid that much." Ailly looking at him and complete her and then he gave a passionate kiss to her and the end of their conversation.

Ailly headed back at the Sunny and still see Zoro waited to her as he promise and make sure no one will interrupt her. "Welcome back." Ailly then zip her coat and decided to sleep outside the Sunny, "You're staying here." Zoro asks her, "Yeah, it's a long night. I don't want Nami and Robin wonders." She replied and asleep, Zoro left her and in the circumstances he decided to sleep at the top deck of Sunny.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Shocking Event**

When the Straw final set to the seas few days after they been out and occasionally they have a party somehow. The crew then make a short party while they are still at the sea without any island spotted. Ailly, Zoro, Chopper, Brook, Franky, and Luffy where the only people who been participated in the party while the others makes their own thing. Luffy and the others were dancing and they sing a song to themselves more entertain. Zoro and Ailly have a drink and enjoying watching the others dancing and playing.

"Hey, you guys keep it down or else Nami – chwan, couldn't concentrate." Sanji was trying to keep them down, "Right, Nami – chwan." Nami then replied, "You're too noisy also." Sanji was depress, "Sanji – kun, I want more juice." Sanji then back to his lively side,"Yes, Nami – chwan." Sanji headed down to get juice to Nami but the others complain, "Hey, Sanji, more meat!" Luffy argued, "Shut up" He answered. "Hey, stupid cook our drink is almost done here," Zoro complain, "Hey, I only born to ladies and serve them, okay," Sanji scolded them for being annoyed, "Sajni – san, sorry for all of this. I think you no choice but to give something for them, they are going to complaine again!" Sanji then have a heartfelt after hearing those words from Ailly, "Ailly – kwun, I think! I understand you, my lady." Sanji hurry up to the kitchen to prepare something, the skeleton musician take a sip from his tea, "Hah, if Ailly – san is not with us I think Sanji won't give a damn thing. YOHOHOHOHO,Am Ailly – san." The skeleton musician approaches her, "Can I see your panty?" Ailly was blush when brook said that to her, "What?!" Nami throw her book to him and said, "Like hell she will do it."

Zoro was relief about that when Nami throw her book to Brook. Zoro and Ailly talk to each about settle things with Mihawk. They want to make it secret and don't want someone to know it. The Straw Hat Pirates enjoy their relaxation moment in the ship when Luffy and the others who can use Haki sense something not right. Suddenly they've been attack by an unknown enemy; the sunny was on the verge of destruction. The crew is almost annihilated by the attack suddenly without knowing that the enemy was already behind Ailly. A guy with a black robe and red mask, he then knocks Ailly unconscious and stew away. They know lately the sudden attack was the use of devil fruit ability and fires them like it was came from a cannon. When the attack was stop the person that they saw is already vanished, it was a wakeup call to all Straw Hats and one of their friends was gone. Luffy was gone mad and couldn't believe, "Ailly!" He screams when his friend was been kidnap by an unknown man was desperately they want to find her.

At the moment when Ailly was having conscious, she fined herself tied up and saw many blades around her. The man choosing a blade and she have no idea what's going on. The man chooses the right blade and then approach seeing her awake which he started to touch her and then slice her. Ailly suffering in pain and she understand that the man was planning to torture and without any reason. Slowly, the man cut her slightly and wants to see her in pain. Ailly couldn't move her body because she was paralyzed in pain and agony. She was then unconscious again and she then wake up and felt she was burning when she open her eyes she then realize she was in a desert island. The temperature was brutal and she couldn't last from the heat. Ailly eyes was slowly weaken and some other point she heard a footstep. She tries to look up but she couldn't open her eyes that much and then go back from her unconscious slept.

She then open her eyes slowly and hearing a beep from her left side. She then realize she been rescued but who? She then wondered and looks around saw a man next to him and a sword. Ailly then recognize the man and then she try to call him. He then awake when Ailly was trying to talk and he only heard was her breathing. Law then take her mask off and then clearly he heard, "Law… kun." Law was happy to see her safe and he then kiss her as a remark that he was happy. Ailly was looking around and asks Law, "Where am i?" Law then replied her, "In my ship." Ailly then remember about what happen she was start panicking, Law try to calm her down and he got no choice but to put her asleep. Ailly then scream and told what happen, "He want me deed from tortured." Law was shock what Ailly said. He was amaze that she can still use her Observation Haki in the verge of dead.

Law give her a sedative to calm her down. Law understand her struggle and he know that's not the only thing she knows. He then comes up with a theory that she knew what the person was planning to her and for the Straw Hats.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I will Protect You**

In the next morning Ailly woke up and saw Law on her side. She only stared at him and don't want to disturb him. She stood up and wondered around from the room until she then look back at him. She touches his forehead and Law give her a slight site from her, "Ailly – chan." Ailly hand was backing off on him and he reaches her hand and touches her chick. Law was worried to Ailly and also he knows that he have to return her to the Straw Hats.

"Ailly – chan" He said, "Tell me, what happen?" Law ask her softly. She just stared at him and she doesn't know what kind of phrase she's going to use. Ailly nodded and turn her look at him, Law bring it back to him, "I will listen." He told her those words and he want her to be more calm. Ailly want to tell everything but she doesn't know where to start. Law stood and told her, "It's alright." He gives her a short kiss and rose to the door before he goes to the door he reminded Ailly, "Take a rest." He goes out to the room and slams the door. Law headed to the control room to check if everything is fine. He then sited on his chair and put his legs cross to each other on a bench. The crew then ask him about Ailly, "Am….. Is Ailly – san is fine?" Law narrowed his eyes on them, "Ailly – ya was fine, we need to find the Straw Hats." Law then hide his eyes from his hat and the other crew member then go back to their work.

Back to Ailly's room, she was stared the walls of her room and wonder around. She then back to her bed and lying down, she was confuse but Law told her to rest but still she can't even close her eyes because of what happen. Ailly then notice the door was opening and she saw Law, "You're not sleeping." Law saw Ailly still awake, "I can't." Law go to her and embrace her, "Don't worry he will never find you." He whisper and Ailly close her eyes and wrap her arms on him. Law kiss Ailly and touches her face and run down to her breast and he touches it, Ailly then breath on his neck and ear. "Law –kun." A weak sound he heard from her, he stop and takes a break for a moment and he don't have to be excited for this.

The two was staring each other, Law brush her hair and slowly faded on his hands. Ailly was looking at Law and he is far more different than Mihawk. She then lying down again and staring the ceiling in the room, she don't want to sleep because it's only nightmare will bring. "You're getting better." He said, she turns her head to him, "I think you're a pretty amazing doctor." Law put a smirk on his face and he then touches her face gently. "Ailly – ya" Ailly facing him curiously, "Please, don't endure it by yourself." She sees a concerned doctor who watching over her. "Law – kun, I was very grateful that you rescue me." Ailly smiled at him and Law stayed on her side and don't want to leave her alone.

Ailly was asleep and Law was there and watch her sleeping even though he sees her innocently. Law kisses her forehead and leave his sword beside with her, he return to his quarters and take a rest for the day.

Days pass, Ailly was getting better and the Heart pirates was busy searching for her friends. Ailly then looking for Law and want to talk to him, she saw him with his comrade. Law notice her and then he leave his men first, "Ailly – ya, what is it?" Ailly found Law, "Law – kun, I need to talk to you." Law nodded his head as agreeing. Ailly told everything about what happen with her and the rest of the crew, he understands everything but he doesn't know why the enemy was attacking and Ailly was the start for this.

He then told Ailly to rest for the day and left everything to him. Law have a theory of everything for what happen, Ailly was staying at her room and she have no choice is to have faith on him. She bites her lips when everyone is busy and she always heard their footstep suddenly she fall asleep. She woke up and she then saw Law who was touching her hair. Law then put a grinned on his face, "I brought you something." Law give her some food because she didn't eat properly for few days. Ailly just stare the food and she didn't move her hand a bit, "You have to eat." She put her attention to Law, "You didn't that much for few days. So, you need some strength and don't worry everything is fine." Ailly move his food and start to dig in. Law see her more beautiful and innocent but he was more lust if he thinks about her.

He look back at her and Ailly suddenly stop eating, "Law – kun" Hearing those words makes him seductive but he had to control himself despite of her unspeakable beauty. Law reach her face and telling her, "I will protect you no matter what." Ailly was shock when he releases those words to her. Law don't want her to be hurt again and he sees enough and promises he will find the culprit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Sympathy**

In the following day, Law and the others was still busy to find the Straw Hats while Ailly couldn't bear any more because of the previous event. She was feeling fear that she never felt before she was in her room always and asking why she was afraid. Law was in the door and knock , "It's me." He opens the door and saw Ailley still sitting on her bed. "Ailley." She turned her head and look on him, "Law – san." Law seated beside her and put her head on his shoulder while his jaws were on the top of her head. Silence fills up the room and they don't talk, Law try to comfort her as he can.

Ailley look up on him and look and so on as Law, he watches the weak girl in front of him. "Ailley – ya, what's wrong?" He ask on her and worried what will happen to her, "Ailley – ya?" Ailley just look at him and then without any hesitation she kiss him and Law hold her tighter but he then break out. "Ailley - ya, what's the matter? Please just talk, I will listen, I will never leave you, and I will be here with you." She then looks again to him and she speaks, "I'm afraid." He was surprise, "What?!" She then nodded her head and it's seem she don't want to look again to him. Law bring back her glare to him and then he kisses her again and he says, "I told ya, I will listen, I will never leave you, I will be here, and I will protect you. Did you forget that?" She cry what he said, "Law – san."

"I… I will do this for you, Ailley… I will never feel regret." Ailley cried for what Law said and everything begin sweeter and comforting when the two make love and without any bother from the others. "Law – san?" Ailley, whisper on his ear, "Don't worry, they won't bother us." She clutches on him shoulder and she like to scratch his back because of the pleasure she felt. Law kisses, lick, and bite her nipples, when Ailley was holding tighter on him. And then Ailley turn to make him please, she swallow his dick slowly and move her tongue around on his dick. She moves her hair that's why she can swallow it properly. Law hand was on Ailley head, touches her head and hair while she was on time that she can swallow his dick wholely. He can't take it and then cum on her mouth, he saw her swallow it and clean her mouth.

Law grab her and take her lower underwear off, he touches her vagina put his finger on it. Ailley want to get out from his touches and she feels strange and her body was twitching and shaking. Law put two fingers on her hole. Ailley couldn't escape from him, she was holding on the bed when he put three fingers on her and she was starting to be wet. "Law….sa…san." he moves her ass on his dick and clutches her breast and put his hand on her vagina. "Keep it down." Law whisper on her ears then he kiss her shoulder and continue what he does. Ailley try to keep her voice that's why no one will hear them. He let go from his clutches and put his dick on her ass and make her more please than they did before.

The dark doctor was exhausted and rest for a while, he look at her and she was tired and he saw a little tear from her eyes and he reaches his hand on her eyes while she was asleep. Ailly opens her eyes a bit and saw the doctor beside her. She move and place her on him, Law just look at her she not mad when he do mean to her body. And he then wrapped his hands on her naked body, "Thank you, Law – san." He heard her talking and then kisses her top of the head and said, "It's nothing." They both rest for the rest of the night.

Law wake up early and set for a while and saw the naked girl slept peacefully and he then put the blanket on her naked body before she catch cold. He then walk carefully make sure she will not be disturb and close the door without any sound. Law rose and return to his room and decide to continue to sleep to his bed. When the sun is already up, Ailley wake up without seeing the doctor on her side and she remember she have sex with him. Ailley take a shower and put her clothes and hurray to find him. She found him from the upper deck sitting and was sleeping.

Ailley rose slowly and kiss him on the chick and then twitching his eyes and open it and he saw her on his side. "Ailley – ya" she then sat beside him and put her head on his shoulder. Law just look at her and smirk, he let her to be on his side. The upper deck was empty and the two was asleep and the others came and saw them and decided to leave them alone, if they do something stupid their captain, he will surely kill them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disaster **

After that darn and hot moment of the two, Law and the others had finally found the Straw Hats. They finally end their long search but in the other hand Law couldn't believe that everything is going to end like this. They whole Heart Pirates crew hurried to find their location, Law head back to Ailley room and check her out. When he reaches the door knob, he takes a sigh for a moment and opens the door and saw Ailley in front of him.

"Law – san." Ailley was surprised who she see, "Ailley – ya." Law snap out and speak, "We find them." Ailley then smiled for what she heard and hugs Law, "Thank you so much, Law – san." Law want her to stay for a bit but instead he accepts it and tapped his hand on her back, "It's nothing."

In the meanwhile, Luffy and the others try to find Ailley, "Ailley!" Luffy shouted loudly. "Luffy, keep it down." Ussop whisper to him in distance, it's hard to find her and then they heard the dendenmushi rings, "Hell-" Sanji was interrupted by Luffy, "Hey, this is Luffy and I will become the pirate king." Ussop smacked Luffy in the head, "Idiot we don't know if that's Ailley kidnapper!" and then suddenly a familiar voice had been heard, "Oi, Straw Hat – ya." Everyone turn in the dendenmushi, "Oh, Trafal –guy." Luffy answered it in surprise. "Ailley – ya is fine, she's with us and we find her in a deserted island and saw badly injured." Everyone was relief that she was in a safe hand. "Where are you Trafal – guy?" Luffy ask him sincerely, "Where at the –" Something not right Law was interrupted by some sort of noise, "Captain!" The Straw Hats heard something strange and then a laugh that so familiar, "You can't escape, Ailley!" They heard this before the one who wanted Ailley so badly.

The communication between the two pirates had cut off and they have no idea what happen back there to the Heart Pirates. In the submarine of the Heart Pirates, Law was gone and the other Heart Pirates was panicking except for Bepo who is just standing and wondering, "Ah… Jean Bart, what just happen?" Jean Bart replied, "The captain is gone."

"What?!"

"You don't have any idea?" The others decided to find the captain in the island that they spotted and contact the Straw Hats. "Oi, Straw Hat! Captain is gone and so on Ailley – chan. I think captain was following them." The Straw Hat crew was on alert and they will go to find the culprit and Law and Ailley.

In the meanwhile, Law was on shore and follow Ailley and the man who abducted her. He uses his teleportation to go on shore and find Ailley. Law ran off in the town and search everywhere but he couldn't find them. Ailley was awake and she have no idea where she was and then she seen the man touches hear, "No!" Ailley struggle when her hand was tied up. He continued licking her boobs and vagina but Ailley want to get from this mess. "What's wrong? Are you not happy? Are you not pleased? Hah… Ailley!" The man hold Ailley hip put his dick in on her whole, "Stop!" Ailley tears falling on her eyes, "Your always be mine Ailley!" he was stop by a bucket that had thrown on him and turn his head and see Law was already in front of him.

The man was fly off and Law cut the chain and freed Ailley, "Ailley – ya." The man was not yet down and he was planning to attack Law but he dodges it easily. He use his devil fruit ability and strike him down, he was angry for what he did to Ailley. Until Law destroy his face. "Law –san." Hearing Ailley's voice is the only thing he heard while the wind humming in inside the room. Law turn his head and see an almost naked Ailley. He fixes Ailley properly and put her clothes in place and embraces her, "Ailley – ya, your safe." The man that Law destroy the face was still alive and he stood behind to Law. Law easily cut him down and the culprit died in Law's hand. "I won't let you get near on her." Law showing a demonic face after he cut down the enemy," Law – san." He turns his attention to her again and carries her out in that place. He then put her down when they almost reach the shore. Ailley put her attention to Law when he was set down on a bench for a bet before they continued to the shore, "Law – san-" Law suddenly grab her and embrace her Ailley widen her eyes in surprise.

"Ailley – ya, I want to…. I…" he stops and breaks his embrace to her, "What is it?" Ailley stared at him. He wants to tell her but he can't, why not? This is his true feelings for her, "I want to have you but we can't, and I… I… I love you." Ailley was surprise that Law confess on her, "Law – san, you…" Law turn himself to her and kiss her, he then let go of his lips on hers and see a surprising Ailley. She put her glare down and doesn't know what to do, "It's alright, and I can wait forever." Ailley saw a determine Law in front on her but she can't love someone that someone already want her from the very beginning the same way he said to her.

Ailley learned to love this man and want to be with him before he will disappear in her memories because of his title as World's Greatest Swordsman. And now him, he confesses to her, she doesn't know what to do and two men want her to their life.

The Heart Pirate and the Straw Hat Pirates found them and they think that they are resting for a bit because of the battle. Luffy was waiving and Sanji ran off faster, "Ailley – Kwun!" the stupid was insulted by Zoro, "Stupid Cook." Sanji turn his attention to him and they start to fight. "Oi, Ailley, Traffy!"

Luffy was there and check the two off them if they were fine. The crew headed back to their respective ship and Luffy, "Let's have a party." Announce a party.

Both became more excited and bubbly, Ailley watch over them happily and she decided to get a shower and change her clothes. She was thinking about Law confession and confuse. She didn't want it will end up like this and thinking all the sex they have between her and Mihawk. She doesn't want the two of them will fight over her when Mihawk will find out.


End file.
